The Tale of Two Ionian
by MinaKuchiki
Summary: Yasuo lives in Ionia. He trains almost everyday in his favorite spot, lonely and quiet. His routine gets him to meet the great Master Yi. Their friendship do not have time to go anywhere before Ionia gets invaded. Both swordsmen have to fight for their people and for each other. At the war's conclusion. Both loose sight of each other. Not knowing what the other has become.


**The meeting**

 **Yasuo was living in the peaceful island of Ionia. He was always a lonely wolf. Even before the tragedy, the swordsman wasn't the social type. He loved training by his own or sometimes with his brother. This day though, he decided to go alone to his favorite training place. He was strong, everyone around respected him and some even admired him. Yasuo was sure bound to be a hero. It was early in the morning when he finally reached his destination. He practiced his moves, his speed and his strength for hours and hours. It's only when the sun was nowhere to be found that he decided it was enough for today. The swordsman was sweating like crazy and pathing like crazy. He decided to sit down a bit before getting on his way home.**

 **The Ionian was walking his way home, it was pretty late, there was nobody around not a single soul. Yasuo liked it, he liked this quiet and nice feeling he got from the night. As he was walking, he heard footsteps, they seemed to be going his way. Yasuo recognized the man who was approaching his direction. It was the famous Yi, the master of Wuju. The wind warrior heard a lot about Master Yi and his skills on the battlefield, but he never really got to meet him in person. The samurai locked eyes with the other swordsman, his purple eyes were hypnotizing, his pale skin looked so soft to touch and he was wearing a really traditional suit which married perfectly with his old looking armor. They deeply looked at each other for a few second before continuing on their way. During the whole track, Yasuo couldn't get off the wuju Master out of his mind, he got to hear about his skill and see him from far in some occasions, but it's the first time he got to admire him from such a close distance.**

 **The days went by, Yasuo would often see Yi when he would come back from his favorite training spot. They never spoked to each other, they would just see each other and sometime the master of wuju would smile at him. Yasuo never really smiled back for some reasons however he enjoyed seeing the other swordsman smiling at him. It was kind of odd, the wind warrior got attached to Yi but nothing really happened. Even though we could feel that they somehow became pals.**

* * *

 **Today, Yasuo had a lot of duties to do with his pairs, everything was going so fast. Noxus was invading Ionia, everyone was assigned important posts. The wind master thought he would get to be out there, fighting the bad guys. His expectations got crushed when he got charged with guarding an Ionian elder. He was confused, he had to go join the combat, why did he get charged with the protection of this elder. The wind warrior truly thought that his blade would make the difference, which led him to abandon his post.**

 **Yasuo rushed in the fray with any second thought for leaving the elder. The noxians were strong but Yasuo had a lot more to offer, he quickly went into a killing spree. His foes were falling one by one but he couldn't and notice that not everyone was winning their combats. He quickly looked around him and confirmed his doubts. They were getting crushed by the noxians. Not too far he noticed Yi, the wuju master seemed to have a hard time getting rid of the enemies. The Master was too busy trying to get rid of his opponent, he didn't notice the assassin was about throw his blades over him. Yasuo quickly reached for him...**

 **Yasuo was now bleeding... he couldn't place his wind wall quickly enough and got hit by the attack. After seeing Yasuo bleeding, Yi hurried up and finished his opponents before helping the swordsman. Yasuo is now having hard time moving, fortunately Yi was there to help him stand up. The war went on as Yi was doing his best to bring his teammate in a safe spot.**

 **''Stay here, I'll come back for you.'' He said while helping Yasuo sit down**

* * *

 **The wind warrior grunted but agreed with staying in cover, he felt useless and regretted being weak right now. Regrets were filling Yasuo's head he then thought about the elder. He had to go! The swordsman used all his strength to get backup. It was painful, but he wasn't going to give up. He slowly went on his way, back to the elder.**

 **At the war's conclusion, Master Yi came back for his pal, he was nowhere to be found. A feeling of guilt, confusion and sadness filled the Wuju Bladesman's head. _What if he died? What if someone took him as a prisoner? Yasuo... Where are you?_**

 **The master's heart was sinking but it became even worse when he came back to his home or what was left of it. The war ravaged his home and its people. The village was destroyed and everything was gone, ruined and dust. Yi's heart quickly filled with anger and rage as he looked at the carnage his village became.**

 ** _I will punish those who did this to my home and my people!_**


End file.
